


I Knew You'd Find Me

by emptymasks



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Post-The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye Issue 47 (IDW), SPOILERS for Transformers: Lost Light 16, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers: Lost Light 16, references to -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: What if he moved as Cyclonus was moving and they just kept circling around each other?If he stayed put, it would be easier for Cyclonus to find him.And what if he doesn’t come?What if you’re not worth looking for?No one looked for you before?





	I Knew You'd Find Me

Should he move?

He’d been knelt here for hours… He'd no idea how many.

But what if he moved as Cyclonus was moving and they just kept circling around each other?

If he stayed put, it would be easier for Cyclonus to find him.

_And what if he doesn’t come? What if you’re not worth looking for?_

_No one looked for you before?_

_How long were you in that cave?_

_Everyone forgot about you._

_No one came._

_But Cyclonus isn’t like that. Look at what he’s risked._

Tailgate’s mind flashed back to feeling Cyclonus’ arms trembling around him as his body was hit with blast after blast.

Not two seconds before that he had been considering what the future would hold for them. The four acts. He’d done them without even realising. Had Cyclonus realised? Had he hoped…?

And then he’d thought Cyclonus had died. The panic and the pain and the anguish and rage had overwhelmed him and brought that blinding white light.

But they were both dead now, weren’t they?

And yet he wasn’t panicking.

He wouldn’t move on until Cyclonus came.

He would wait.

And then he heard sound. The first sound in ages.

Then footsteps.

Tailgate started speaking before he even fully turned around.

“I knew you’d find me.”

And before he could register what was happening Cyclonus had fallen to his knees and dragged Tailgate into his chest.

Tailgate traced the purple panelling, letting his hands rest softy against it.

He didn’t want to break the silence, but… There were so many things he had wanted to say.

“Cyclonus…”

“Shh… I’m here.”

“But I need… I need too.”

Cyclonus loosened his grip on the smaller mech as he leaned backwards so they could see one another’s faces.

Tailgate reached up to touch the side of Cyclonus’ face, his fingers trailing inside the vents.

“I know you say ‘important things are felt, not said’, so don’t be mad at me but… I have to say it Cyclonus… because this is it isn’t it? The end? I’ve been waiting here so we can go together… Because…”

“Tailgate-”

“I love you.”

Tailgate wished he was stronger, he always wished he was stronger, but felt himself sob and looked down, ashamed.

Cyclonus lifted a hand to tilt Tailgate’s chin up and rested his head against Tailgate’s.

Tailgate felt how Cyclonus’ hand trembled as he took Tailgate’s hand and rested against his spark.

_I love you too._

Tailgate beamed and snuggled back into Cyclonus’ chest.

And they waited.

Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I finally did it. I finally wrote a Transformers fic. Of course, it had to be about these two. The last issue is still making me cry.
> 
> I’ve been an avid fan of G1 and the older shows since I was born, I grew up watching them. I only became aware of the IDW comics about 2-3 years ago, but the more I learn about them the more I love them. I may have been up late the last few nights finally reading the MTMTE comics (and some RiD and Lost Light). I didn’t expect to be this emotional about the characters, but hey, I’ve known some since my childhood.


End file.
